1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of ultrasonic sensing, and more particularly to input pointing devices.
2. Introduction
Input pointing devices permit pointing to a point of interest in two- or three-dimensions. Input pointing devices can be used to map coordinates to a virtual display for providing sophisticated user interaction. Within a navigation system, the utility of the input pointing device is a function of the sensing technology.
An optical camera system generally processes captured images to determine the pointed location. An electromagnetic system generally evaluates changes in magnetic field strength. An ultrasonic system generally processes ultrasonic signals to resolve the pointed location.
Navigation systems and other sensing technologies generally require the pointing device to touch the point of interest. There are cases when the point of contact is not directly accessible and a touchless interaction is preferable.